<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>doing the time by Madfalldyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507902">doing the time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn'>Madfalldyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kill la Kill (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never expected Satsuki and Ryuko to catch you. And certainly never expected them to have it all on film. Now that you've been caught red handed, the sisters are aiming to put you in your place, and remind you who you really belong to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuuin Satsuki/Matoi Ryuuko/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>doing the time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you truly believe you could get away with it?” Satsuki asks, shaking her head. “You know that neither of us are fools, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like hell we’d let something like this stand. What are you, stupid?” Ryuko chimes in. You know exactly what the two of them are referring to, but you aren’t about to admit that. At least, not yet. For all you know, they’re bluffing, and if they don’t have any real evidence you aren’t about to tip your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you lie, shrugging. They’ve sat you up in one of the many rooms of the Kiryuin mansion, where the two of them are practically goddesses. Here, you’re nothing, and they are completely in control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Is that right?” Ryuko asks, scoffing. “Come on, you’re really going to try and lie your way out of this? Pathetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least be up front with us. We’re giving you a chance here, you know. One that we do not have to offer, given the circumstances. Being forthright about your crime might just help soften the impact of your punishment,” Satsuki offers, looking down at you. You begin to struggle under her gaze, squirming a bit. You know how intense your girlfriend can be, and today is no different. But you also know that admitting to it isn’t going to soften a damn thing. If Satsuki wants to punish you, she’s going to do it one way or another. “That’s how it is, hm? Alright, Ryuko, if you don’t mind, go ahead with the projection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you got it,” Ryuko answers, picking up a remote and pressing a button. A projector descends, casting an image on the wall, and you gulp. The video that comes on is exactly what you were afraid of, and suddenly, you wonder if you weren’t careful enough. You thought you checked your place thoroughly, before inviting someone home with you, but apparently the sisters you’ve been dating were on to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what you think you’re going to play here, but it’s not going to change anything,” you say, even as the video starts. It’s clearly your room, and if that wasn’t obvious enough, you walk in, another woman right on top of you even as you back your way towards the bed. She’s kissing you, each step bringing you further and further into the shot. By the time she pushes you down into the bed, your pants are undone, and your cock is freed. With the obvious image of her climbing in after you, Ryuko pauses the video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Still trying to deny this?” Satsuki says, leaning in. “It’s obvious enough to the two of us that you were unfaithful. A fool’s mistake, to be sure. Crossing one of us would be idiotic, but crossing both of us? Absolutely ridiculous. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… uh…” you start, but quickly fall silent. What is there to say? If they have you on film, red handed, there’s really not a damn thing you can do. They caught you, and now you’re going to have to suffer through whatever the two of them have in mind. It was a mistake, of course, cheating on these two, but you thought you could get away with it. In the heat of the moment, it all seemed so perfect. You may not have set out to cheat, but that doesn’t change that you did it. “I don’t have anything to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, really? Well, at least you’re not turning into some blubbering mess, trying to say ‘it wasn’t me,’ or ‘she forced me,’” Ryuko says, shrugging. “But why don’t we keep this going? Like a review of your crime, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like an excellent idea, Ryuko,” Satsuki says, grinning. The smile has no joy in it at all, and is frankly terrifying. You really shouldn’t have done this, not if they could catch you so easily. “Roll the clip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, the video starts playing. It continues where it paused, with the woman you brought home with you climbing into bed after you. She reaches down, taking your cock in hand and pumping up and down your length once, twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice and hard for me, aren’t you?” she asks, and you nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck, I need this,” you say, gasping out. Ryuko rolls her eyes, and scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if we don’t take care of you,” she says, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, Ryuko, we’ll have our chance for all of this. Let’s just continue,” Satsuki says, but her voice is far colder than you’ve ever heard it. You start to feel a sense of dread, as the video continues. It’s a bit awkward, having the women you’re dating watch as you sleep with someone else, when they caught you on camera. You don’t have any argument, any explanation, as the video continues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl sinks down onto you, moaning as your cock fills her. It was a good time, of course, and you watch as she begins riding you, remembering how it felt. How lost in the moment you were. It may have been a moment of bliss, but you know you’re going to be regretting it soon enough. Satsuki and Ryuko are going to make damn sure of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence between the three of you is beyond awkward, as they watch her ride you, seeming to take in every moan, every gasp of pleasure. It’s completely candid, and not the best angle, but it  gets the point across either way. You make no move to stop her, no argument as to why you shouldn’t be doing this, you even reach up, cupping her breasts and gently fondling her as she rides you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she rides, you shift your grip, finding her nipples and gently rolling your fingers over them. She cries out under your expert touch. A touch you honed with them, one they helped develop. Part of you wishes they’d just turn this off, you know watching this is only going to make this harder on them, but they would refuse. In spite of all of this, watching the tape of your actions is having a bit of an effect on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re reliving the thrill of it all, even with the additional audience that will inevitably make you pay for this. You know that this will only make things worse, but you can’t control your body. You begin to grow hard, watching yourself on the projection, cheating on the two women with you right now. You can only hope that in the currently dimly lit room, they don’t notice. But, Ryuko is far too sharp for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You’re getting off on watching the damn tape?” she asks, shoving you. The chair tips back, and you quickly shift your weight forward, steadying it. If you hadn’t acted so quickly, you’d likely be on the ground right now. “What? Are you proud of yourself for this? Bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, Ryuko. Let it all build up, we’ll have our chance,” Satsuki says, offering a calming hand to her sister’s shoulder. “Better to let this all out at once, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You realize then that this is all intentional. They want to watch the video, to see it through in its entirety, to get them fired up for what is to come. You aren’t entirely sure what sort of torture they’re going to release upon you once this is all done, but the video is going to make it easier on them. That, and it’s going to serve to remind you exactly why you’re in the position you’re in. Crossing these two was foolish, and you know that now. Whether you have a video to remind you of that or not, you’re very much aware. But in the heat of the moment, it’s hard to think of such things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh… I am sorry, you know,” you start to mumble, hoping to lessen things a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, really?” Ryuko says, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your apologies will do nothing, not after trying to deny this. Had you been up front from the start, perhaps we would have been a bit more merciful, but trying to deny this?” Satsuki says, her voice colder than ever. You’ve seen her angry before, but this is beyond anything else. “It’s pathetic, truly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You decide to fall silent once more, as the action on the screen begins to shift. For a while now, it’s been her steady motions, riding you, moaning for you, while you fondle her and do your best to pleasure her. Of course, that wouldn’t be the end of it. You were passive for some time, but now, you watch as you push her off of you. You shift, rolling over on top of her, and mount her yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, you watch as the you of the past takes over, thrusting into her, fucking her hard and fast. There seems to be no apprehension, no shame in your actions, and you remember well how intense all of this was. It was nothing more than a fling, of course, but flings have a way of coming back to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter how little this girl meant to you, in a way, that only makes things worse. You know there’s going to be no arguing with Satsuki or Ryuko, but you decide to turn away. Watching this is only making things harder, but that is when you feel Ryuko’s hand, taking hold of the back of your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, you sure went ahead and did this, so you really think you can just look away?” she asks, forcing your head back in the direction of the video. “Come on, we’re sitting through this so you are, too. No sense feeling guilty now that you got caught, you don’t look very guilty up there, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” you answer, now forced to watch as you continue fucking the girl you cheated on them with. It’s too much, with both of them right here, watching alongside you. It may have felt great in the moment, but every peak of that high is now sending you crashing down into equal depths. You know you fucked up, especially given the two watching this with you. If they truly wanted, they could ruin you, completely and utterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t bother dismissing your sorry, instead watching as you continue pumping, thrusting in and out, desperately fucking the girl you brought home with you. Each and every second brings you closer to what you know is coming, the moment when you finally reach your peak. With a grunt, you pull back, blowing your load. Your seed spills out, onto her stomach, and she gasps out for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lean in then, kissing her, passionately, and both Satsuki and Ryuko seem annoyed with this. You really went all in on this, and now, you regret it. What was the point? A momentary thrill? You’re going to end up paying the price for it, and you know that, but was it even worth it? The more and more you think about it, the more you know it was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satsuki and Ryuko are both incredible women, and you’re blessed enough to be with not one of them, but both of them. So how could you give in to this momentary lapse? What does that say about you? You can only imagine the horrible things the two of them are thinking about you now. The horrible things they have planned. But what can you do now? There’s no way out, not when they have you on camera, caught in the act. All you can do is throw yourself upon their mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s likely they are imagining all sorts of horrible punishments, ways to lock you down forever, if they even want you around. You would hope that the bond you share would be enough to keep you safe, at least, and around, even if you undergo horrible punishments, but only time will tell on that front. You simply have to wait and see, and you know there’s still some video to go yet. They seem dead set on not stopping until the video is over, much to your horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if all of that wasn’t enough, after you reached your peak, you leaned in further, placing your mouth to her nipple. You are painfully aware of how intently both Satsuki and Ryuko watch as you begin rolling your tongue over her nipple, earning a whimper here, a moan there. With one hand, you drift down, between her legs, touching her, fingering her. You’ve gotten quite good at that, working to pleasure both Ryuko and Satsuki frequently enough to learn some tricks. They are put to great use, and in no time, you had her crying out for you, coming as you pleasure her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This finale only serves to increase the ire that both Satsuki and Ryuko direct at you. With Ryuko, it’s a visible glare, heat pouring out of her. You can tell she’s pissed at a glance, and she lets every ounce of her rage radiate out at you, on full display. Satsuki, however, is different. Her rage is quieter, unyielding. You can still sense it, clear as day, but if Ryuko’s rage is like a blazing fire, Satsuki’s would be a bitter cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her pursed lips, her accusing eyes, you know she’s incredibly angry with you. But she doesn’t say a word. She isn’t about to vent her frustrations at you in such a simple way, not when she has overwhelming evidence of your betrayal. The silence between the three of you seems to draw out like a knife, lasting forever. The video ended, but neither Ryuko nor Satsuki make a move. You dare not speak, dare not try to dissolve this tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One wrong word would only serve to make them angrier. Neither of them seem to need any help in that department, so silence seems to be your best option. They’ll speak when they’re ready, and if you’re left squirming under their gaze until then, then so be it. Finally, Satsuki is the one who breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Still have excuses? More lies to fill our ears with?” she asks, and you swallow, hard, buying yourself precious milliseconds to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” is all you manage to get out, before Ryuko lunges at you. She yanks you up by your collar, lifting you from the seat effortlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think sorry is enough, you punk?” she asks, before slamming you back down into the chair. “Should have said sorry from the start, doesn’t mean shit after you lied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryuko,” Satsuki says, calming her sister. “Enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll decide when it’s enough,” Ryuko fires back, but she does release you, and back away. She sighs, before stepping back, letting Satsuki take over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you truly sorry for what you’ve done?” Satsuki asks, towering over you. She’s so imposing, so intimidating, you wonder what ever compelled you to cheat on her. Or on Ryuko, for that matter. The two of them are intimidating enough even when you’re on their good side, this was incredibly stupid, a moment of weakness, so of course you’re truly sorry!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” you answer, nodding frantically. “It’ll never happen again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?” Satsuki says, and the smile that curves her lips upward then does nothing to reassure you. Instead, it seems cold, cunning. You feel a chill run down your spine as she continues. “We’ll be making absolutely certain of that. Come, now, Ryuko. We must show him who he truly belongs to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? Sounds good to me,” Ryuko says, grinning. Her smile isn’t any more reassuring than Satsuki’s, though it’s a bit less terrifying. You’re not entirely sure what this plan of theirs might entail, but you know that here, in the heart of the Kiryuin mansion, you are completely and totally theirs. There will be no escape from them, no reprieve unless they deign to give one. You are completely at their mercy, and Satsuki and Ryuko aren’t exactly known for being merciful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, in a way, you have to admit you brought this on yourself. You never expected to be caught, you never expected to be found out, and now that you have been, you don’t really have any choice but to face the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satsuki is the one who moves first, lifting her leg, bringing her heel down onto you leg. She looks down at you, so close, as she puts her weight into her heel. It digs into your thigh, just enough to hurt, to make you cry out, before she pulls back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to remember your place, from now on,” Satsuki says, glaring down at you. The way she looks at you makes you feel somehow lesser, like you don’t even deserve to be in the same room as her. She has so much presence, so much power in that stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satsuki is terrifying. She could end you in an instant, you know that, so you’re lucky that whatever she intends to do, she at least still wants you around. She wouldn’t be seeking to remind you of your place, to ensure that you know who you truly belong to, unless she was dead set on keeping you around. That is reassuring, in a way, but it doesn’t do much to limit her. There are still countless things she could do to you down here, and that’s not even getting into Ryuko and her fiery temper. Satsuki is cold, calculating, but Ryuko is liable to do anything if she thinks it serves her goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a shared glance, and a nod from Satsuki, Ryuko pulls you up once more. This time, Satsuki moves in, taking your seat. From the way she spreads her legs, and looks up at you, you know exactly what is coming. Of course, Ryuko has to make some preparations first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready him,” Satsuki orders, and Ryuko nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure,” she says. After a quick turn to a nearby table, she returns with rope. She yanks your arms behind your back, working to bind them together, tying them tight. She doesn’t leave much slack, as if she wants you as uncomfortable as possible for this. In truth, she likely does. Once you’re sufficiently trussed up, she pushes you down to your knees before Satsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, since you seem so reluctant to truly apologize, let’s find a better use for that tongue of yours,” Satsuki says, reaching down to pull her panties aside. You know what is expected of you, and waste no time inching forward on your knees. It’s difficult to keep your balance, with your arms bound, but soon enough you’re leaning forward, burying your face between Satsuki’s legs. She takes hold of your head, holding you in place, without a trace of gentleness. This about making up for your mistake, for your faithlessness, and Satsuki is not going to go easy on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think you’re getting off that easy, though,” Ryuko says, turning back to the table. You can’t see what she’s doing, occupied as your focus is, so you are left to wonder. She seems to be preparing something, and you’re not at all surprised. You didn’t expect her to be passive through all of this, not in the least. By the time she’s ready, you’ve fallen into a good groove with Satsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With your face held tightly between her legs, you don’t have much choice in eating her out. Ordinarily, you’d happily go down on her, but with her iron grip keeping you in place, it feels somehow different. She holds you steady, and you bury your tongue between her folds, pushing into her, exploring her eagerly. You want to make this up to her, to prove your loyalty, but the most your efforts earn you is a slight smirk from Satsuki. She is always so cold, and you know it will take time for your efforts to melt her. She does seem pleased, at least, and for now that is enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh, see, this is where you belong,” Ryuko says, as she comes in from behind. She yanks down your pants, exposing your ass, as she speaks. “We’re going to make sure you never forget it, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, you know what Ryuko has been up to. The tip of her strap presses in, against your asshole, and you know what is coming. You don’t have a chance to speak, any words you attempt are muffled by Satsuki’s cunt either way. Not that it would matter, either way. Ryuko’s mind is already set, and without any further delay, she thrusts into you. For a moment, as the strap pushes into you, filling your ass, you pause in your efforts to please Satsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pathetic,” she says, her grip tightening. “Don’t stop for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that order, she begins grinding forward, against your face. She is bucking her hips, grinding her cunt against your face, as you desperately try to regain your composure. With Ryuko pegging you, already falling into a steady rhythm, it’s hard enough to focus. You’re now struck between the two of them, trussed up, and well and truly helpless. You can do nothing but go along with whatever it is that they want. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A worthless cheat like you deserves this, don’t you?” Ryuko asks, leaving you nodding. It’s the only way you can communicate, with Satsuki refusing to let up. Even that is difficult, as you struggle to push your tongue into her once more. As you finally manage it, and can begin tracing shapes within her, she calms a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better,” Satsuki says, and finally, a soft moan escapes her. That sound is all you need for a surge of motivation to come crashing through you. You redouble your efforts, happy to finally be making some progress. Of course, Ryuko doesn’t seem to care either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her grip steady on your hips, she picks up her pace, as well. It’s almost as if she’s seeking to disrupt you, to make it even harder for you to pleasure her sister. In truth, she probably is. They’ve probably planned this all out to the letter, to keep this going for long enough to really send the message home. You belong to them, and that is all there is to it. If they can’t trust you, they’ll have to punish you enough to ensure that they can. Each and every thrust from Ryuko adds to the building pleasure you feel, even as she makes no real effort to make it enjoyable. Despite it all, you can’t help but enjoy this. You may be powerless, and they may be berating you, but part of you enjoys every bit of it. You do deserve this, after all. Betraying their trust, giving into temptation when you are lucky enough to be with both of them? It was foolish. Each and every thrust from the strap Ryuko is sporting is enough to remind you of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, you’re actually getting off on this, huh?” Ryuko says, commenting on the occasional groans that escape you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He certainly is,” Satsuki says, nodding. “But you’ll have to get used to that feeling. We’re not going to let you off so easily, you know. You’re going to be right at the edge for as long as it takes to drive this message home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell I’m letting him come until we’re good and ready,” Ryuko agrees with Satsuki. Even the highest pleasure could become torture in a situation like that, and you are very much aware of that. These two are relentless, and if they say they’re not going to allow you to orgasm, you know for a fact they’re not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuko’s thrusts continue, pushing you closer and closer to your limit, while Satsuki continues enjoying your efforts. You’re really beginning to feel the strain of all of this, of keeping your balance while Ryuko has you bent over, without your arms to support you. Her grip on your hair, and your position between her legs, is really the only thing keeping you up.  Of course, given your position, you really can’t complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t have the option, even if you believed either of them would care. You’re trapped between them, nothing more than their plaything for the time being. The longer they keep you here, the more their message sinks in. You belong to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to make both of us feel twice as good as you made her feel, does that sound fair?” Ryuko says, and Satsuki nods as well. You look up at her, making eye contact, and the ice behind her eyes could freeze you to your core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that sounds perfectly fair, Ryuko,” Satsuki says, and you are left feeling overwhelmed. Knowing there’s no other way out of this, you press on. Guiding your tongue into Satsuki, exploring her, finding wherever she seems to be the most sensitive. That would be your best course of action, would it not? The sooner you can please her, the better. The sooner they might let you feel your own release, not that you’ve had to wait for too long yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s something of a surprise, finding that Ryuko fucking you in the ass is enough to get you off. You’re already getting close to your limit, but true to her word, Ryuko slows as she senses you approaching the edge. She begins fucking you much slower, not putting as much into it, savoring each thrusts. Given the whimpers that sometimes escape her, you guess the strap is two-sided. At the very least, you’re glad to find she is getting something out of this as well. It will make your current task of getting them both off, making them feel even better than the girl you betrayed them with, that much easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a daunting goal, to be sure. They are both relentless, and not exactly easy to please. They have high standards, standards you have struggled to reach in the past. You may have improved, but that doesn’t make things much easier for you in the end. As time presses on, as Satsuki’s occasional whimpers expand into full blown moans, you hope for a light at the end of this tunnel. By now, you are feeling the pressure of your need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each second you spend at the edge is maddening, and the longer you spend there, the more desperate you become. You wish you could reach down, take yourself in hand, and finish this. But the ropes that bind you are far too tight, the ropes biting into you are a constant reminder of how helpless you are. The only hope you could possibly have would be for Ryuko to have mercy on you, which you know won’t happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It adds a certain desperation to your motions, however. The few you can manage. Satsuki appreciates it, driven on, further and further, by the efforts of your tongue. Until she can wait no longer. With a quick tug of your hair, pulling you back a bit, she shifts. She lowers herself, making it easier for what she has in mind. Once in an easier position, she begins bucking her hips once more. Grinding her cunt against your face. All of your efforts vanish, overridden by her own. She shows the relentless ferocity that slumbers beneath her stoic demeanor, as she seeks out her pleasure on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s using you now, not relying on you in the slightest. You’re nothing more than a tool now, a warm face to use for her own pleasure, and she is making it clear that is your place now. You belong to her, and that is the end of that. Coupled with Ryuko’s steady thrusts, just enough to keep you on the edge, but not enough to tip you over it, you can hardly stand this. But, judging from the sounds Satsuki is making, you’ve got her close. You hope that, perhaps, when she is finished and coming, you will finally be granted a reprieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only a matter of time before she tips her head back, crying out, finally releasing her grip on you as she is lost in the throes of climax. You gaze up at her, watching her face soften for just a moment. She’s so beautiful when she comes, you can’t help but stare. Of course, that lovely expression is gone in an instant, replaced by something harsher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good start,” Satsuki admits, letting you fall. You manage to shift your weight enough to ease the impact, as Satsuki stands. “Alright, Ryuko, why don’t we trade off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Ryuko says, and you can finally look back at her. She pulls out then, revealing the size of the strap that has been inside of you. You could feel that it was large, but actually seeing it is another story. You can’t help but gasp at the sudden emptiness you feel, but without Ryuko holding you up, you fall completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” you mumble, now that you can finally speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are,” Satsuki says, “But we’re far from finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, she steps on you. She turns you over, onto your back, letting her heel dig into your chest. She puts more and more weight on you, slowly, until she suddenly pulls back, turning to the table. She gets her own strap, as Ryuko removes hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to be left out, she makes her way for the chair as well, also taking the time to step on you. She’s far more focused, however, pressing her heel down on your stomach, while the toes of her shoe rest on your cock. She puts just enough pressure to worry you, before pulling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget how easily we could crush you,” she says, as if you ever could. Once she’s taken her seat, and spread her legs, she begins reaching down to yank you up once more. She’s rough, not caring if she hurts you or not. That temper of hers is obvious as she guides you between her legs, forcing you to bend over once more. She forces you in between her legs, before ordering you to get to work. “I’m not going to go easy on you, so you’d better get to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t dare defy her, burying your tongue inside of her. She’s wet, no doubt turned on by fucking you in the ass, by the way the strap felt inside of her, as well. You’re glad she enjoyed that, hoping it’ll make this a little bit easier. Ryuko doesn’t have quite the will that Satsuki does, at the least. As you bury your tongue within her, she already lets loose a moan, revealing just how much she’s enjoying this. Compared to Satsuki, Ryuko is easy. She’s so much less composed, so much easier to please. She may try and act like that isn’t the case, but her body does not lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, that doesn’t do much to soothe your frayed nerves. Ryuko may be in front, but that only means Satsuk is behind. As she takes hold of your hips, you do your best to force yourself to relax. An oxymoron, that, but what can you do? It’ll make things easier, as hard as it might be. Once she begins pushing into you, you’re glad that you made an effort. While you can’t exactly glance back and check, the strap feels even bigger than the one Ryuko used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t surprise you. Satsuki would want to be the one putting more pressure on you, trusting her own control and composure over Ryuko’s recklessness. This is a delicate operation in their eyes, after all, and as Satsuki begins thrusting into you, you can understand why. The way she fills you feels incredible, and if she were to push just a bit too far, it might tip you over the edge. Ryuko might just do that, but Satsuki never would. Her discipline is too great, her control too fine. With her behind you, you know you will get no relief until she deems you worthy. She will push you to the very limit, until the slightest push would be enough, only to hold back and deny you that sweet release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while, you have to do your best to pleasure Ryuko. She is demanding, crying out again and again. She is more fun to watch than Satsuki, given how expressive she is. She can’t control herself in situations like this, can’t hold back, and it shows. Already, she is nearing her limit from the efforts of your tongue. You already know where she is weakest, where she is most sensitive, and you focus on those areas with practiced ease. Ryuko is easy, but that doesn’t mean she’s going to let you off easy, either. She’s relentless, insatiable, and you can only guess how long it will take for her to be truly satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter much, either way. Satsuki is going to keep you here for as long as it takes. However long it takes for her sister to be sated, you are going to be stuck there. And for every moment you’re stuck between these two, Satsuki is going to make sure you’re right at the edge. She isn’t going to let up, and even now, each thrust brings you right to the edge. She times them perfectly, driving you mad from how badly you need to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has it all worked out perfectly. She lets you calm down, just enough, only to thrust into you once more. She’ll stay there, strap sheathed within you, holding you steady, until she knows she can move. Then, she’ll pull back, only to thrust into you once more. It’s a maddening process, and it lasts until your efforts finally push Ryuko to climax. She cries out, tipping her head back and forcing you even deeper within her. Satsuki pulls you back, then, before pulling out and forcing you down. In a matter of moments, she has you on your back, looking up at Ryuko. You glance down at her, surprised, but she then lifts your legs, pushing inside of you once more in this new position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuko steps from the chair, only to kneel down over top of you. It seems they’ve decided to shift things, likely agreeing on this from the start. You feel even more helpless than before, as Ryuko sinks down onto your face, letting her weight settle on you. She faces her sister, who is currently maintaining her insane pace, not letting you know a moment’s peace. They work in tandem, Ryuko using you for her own pleasure, grinding down against your face, riding you desperately, frantically. All the while, Satsuki keeps you right at the edge, and you are completely helpless before the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryuko’s moans and whimpers fill the room, ringing out again and again. You’re overwhelmed by jealousy, wishing to know the sweet feeling of release that Ryuko gets to feel. Of course, you’re the one benign punished in all of this. You’re the one who betrayed their trust, who needs to be reminded of your place. They’re not about to let you enjoy this, at least, not truly. Now that you’re on your back, however, you can work against them a bit. You begin working your hips up and down, against the didlo forced inside of you, but Satsuki is quick to shut that down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that,” she orders, and you fall still once more. “If you truly wish to subvert your punishment, and finish yourself off before we intend it, you will only be restarting this from the top. We’ll give you plenty of time to think before coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pathetic,” Ryuko comments, shaking her head. “You really trying to get off early down there? You’re in this for the long haul!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that threat in the air, you dare not move any more. You can’t afford to start this over from the beginning, it’s not worth the momentary release, no matter how crazy it's driving you. You have to be patient, to ride this out. Ryuko is already nearing her limit again, at the least. She always loves being in control like this, and riding your face has got to be the pinnacle of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is using you, plain and simple, and she seems to enjoy that. Each and every one of her motions is for her alone, as she bucks her hips, grinding her cunt down against your face. She’s wet from her arousal, and you feel the wet warmth of her arousal covering your face. Ryuko is putting her all into this desperate to get off, and you can only remain still, along for the ride no matter how long it may take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, Satsuki,” Ryuko says, with a whimper. “I need him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Ryuko?” Satsuki asks, and you finally feel a glimmer of hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have to have him inside of me,” Ryuko says, her voice strained, desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, then, I’m not going to force you to wait,” Satsuki says, and Ryuko shifts. She moves down, until she is far closer to her sister, reaching down to guide your cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think you can just come as soon as you’re inside of me,” Ryuko comments, as she begins sinking down onto you. “You’ve gotta last until I get off, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not the most comfortable position in the world, as you’re still on your back, on your bound arms. You can feel them going to sleep beneath your weight, but can do nothing to prevent that. Satsuki’s strap is still inside of you, even as Ryuko’s weight is added in. You don’t trust yourself to speak, as the tight heat of Ryuko’s cunt surrounds your cock. It feels incredible, finally being inside of her, but you have to keep control of the situation. Before, they weren’t letting you come, now you have to keep yourself from losing control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know that even now, even with Ryuko riding you, you don’t have their permission to be done. It’s all too much, especially as Ryuko begins to bounce on your cock. Each of her motions forces you down onto Satsuki, adding to the pleasure you feel. You don’t see how you’re supposed to remain in control, given the situation, but you have no choice. Ryuko is frantic, desperate. You’re glad she already seems to be close, or you wouldn’t stand a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As good as all of this may feel, you can’t give in. You have to stay strong, you have to stay in control. You do your best to focus, to think of the punishment that failure would net you. The fear of what these two might do to you is just enough to keep you from coming, for now. You manage to evade your climax, each precious second seeming to drag on forever. Ryuko is close. She has to be, you can hear her, you can see her, each thrust bringing her closer to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, this feels so good!” Ryuko says, crying out for you as she does. She isn’t going to last much longer, but you can’t let yourself relax yet. A few more bounces, and she’s finally there. She sinks down onto you one last time, crying out from the pleasure that overwhelms her. You feel her tense up, tightening up around your cock, and it’s too much. You made it, you managed to outlast her, and after all you’ve been through you couldn’t last another second even if you wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You come as well, joining her in climax, groaning at the release you finally achieve. It’s impossible not to relax, after how hard they’ve pushed you, especially as Ryuko finally settles, panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satisfied?” Satsuki asks, and Ryuko nods, unable to speak. She’s still catching her breath, still lost in the afterglow. “Good, now it is my turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can hardly believe your ears, but as Satsuki helps Ryuko up and off of your cock, she removes her strap. She replaces her sister, facing you as she sinks down onto your cock instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think you were finished so easily?” Satsuki asks, and you must admit, you were. You’re incredibly sensitive now, having only just finished, but Satsuki doesn’t seem to care. As she begins riding you, forcing you to full hardness once more, you know you’re not quite out of the woods yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s pushing you past your limit, seeming to enjoy the feeling of power she has over you. It doesn’t matter that you can barely handle this, that you are being pushed so far past the limit of what you can take, Satsuki doesn’t care. You belong to her, after all, and your own limits and needs don’t matter. You forsake any right to complain when you cheated on her. At least, that’s what you’re sure she’d say, if you bothered to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t need to experience that argument in reality, instead, you’ll just keep quiet and suffer through whatever they have in mind for you. Each bounce from Satsuki feels incredible, even if your body is screaming out for this to stop. You can only handle so much, after all, but you seem to be rather lucky given the situation. Satsuki’s efforts to peg you already have her near her limit, so this torture doesn’t seem as if it will last forever. In a few more bounces, she’s nearing her limit, moaning for you. By the time she tips her head back and cries out your name, you’ve been pushed to your absolute limit once more. You come as well, joining her in climax just as you joined Ryuko, and you feel so exhausted you could pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that enough punishment for now?” Ryuko asks, looking to Satsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s learned his place, yet,” Satsuki answers, glaring down at you. Even on top of you, even as you come down from those heights of pleasure, Satsuki is so intimidating. “If you ever so much as think of cheating on us again, the punishment will be far, far harsher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t happen again,” you answer, nodding frantically. “I’ve learned my lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pray that you have,” Satsuki says, rising up. “But we’ll leave you here to think for a while longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the two of them leave, with your bonds still intact. You don’t know how long they’re going to be, but you aren’t too worried. It seems you’ve made it through this, even if you can hardly keep your eyes open a second longer. You’ll be sore tomorrow, but at least this is all over now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know your place now, without a doubt. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052798">welcome home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn">Madfalldyn</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>